Colors of Love
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: "Me gusta ver ese color en ti" Ultima pareja: Gale [Reto para el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island]
1. Dorado

**¡Llegué! Ya extrañaba publicar algo, apenas empezó el colegio y yo me siento hostigada pero bueno, mi contribución a esta pareja la cual espero llegue a ser algún día cannon. - si no lo es Mashima se las vera conmigo -**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto de Maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.**

 _ **Color: dorado**_

•

•

 _ **"Obsequios"**_

•

•

\- Ese idiota... ¿Cómo se le ocurre avisarme a esta hora? - se quejó con un gruñido. Se dirigió a su habitación desvistiéndose por el camino, cogió una toalla e ingreso a su ducha.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que salió con la toalla envuelta en su cintura, escuchó un maullido venir de su puerta.

\- ¡Frosch! ¿Cómo ha estado mi tierno gatito? - alzó al felino que llevaba un disfraz de rana en brazos y lo meció - ¿Tu también piensas que Sting es un imbécil, cierto? - el gato ronroneo en respuesta, él sonrió.

\- Pienso lo mismo, para colmo hay que ir formal - avanzó hacia el ropero siendo seguido por su peludo amigo. Escogió un terno negro y una camisa blanca junto con zapatos de cuero. Se colocó cada prenda revisando de vez en cuando la hora.

\- Me hace falta algo... - murmuró observando su reflejo en el espejo, su gato se trepó a su pierna con algo en boca - ¡Buena idea Frosch! - con cuidado tomó entre sus manos aquella caja y sacó de ahí una prenda - Y pensar que recibí esto a causa de ese bastardo.

Su gran amigo Sting, al verlo tan concentrado en su trabajo, engaño a todos diciendo que se iría de viaje por cinco años y que le iba a hacer una fiesta de despedida. Así fue como una noche llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y fue bañado por serpentina y gritos. Varios se le acercaron diciendo que lo iban a extrañar y que le fuera bien, otros le pedían que se quedara.

"- _¿De qué están hablando? - no entendía nada de la situación hasta que una cabellera rubia se asomó._

 _\- ¡Rogue, llegaste! ¿Gran fiesta, no? - ahí supo que todo fue obra de el ojiazul, luego de darle una golpiza por ello salió al jardín por aire fresco, una persona lo siguió._

 _\- Rogue-sama... - volteó topándose con una melena plateada._

 _\- ¡Yukino! ¿Viniste a despedirme? - preguntó, no pensó que ella se había creído lo de su viaje - Sí, traje algo para ti - no se había dado cuenta de la bolsa que llevaba, de ella sacó una caja envuelta en papel de regalo._

 _\- Es un presente, para que no se olvide de... nosotros - el color rojo se asomaba por sus mejillas, él lo tomó y desenvolvió._

 _\- Es una... - ¿Le gusta? - abrió la caja y sostuvo la prenda._

 _\- Gracias - No hay de que Rogue-sama - luego de unos segundos de silencio, habló._

 _\- Yukino, no voy a irme, me quedaré con ustedes - una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la muchacha causando que su corazón se acelere."_

\- Fue una buena noche al final - se colocó la prenda a la cual le tenía mucho cariño, cogió las llaves de su auto y emprendió rumbo.

\- ¡Te tardaste mucho! - reclamó su rubio amigo cuando ingresó a la reunión, no había mucha gente.

\- ¡Es tu culpa por avisar a último minuto! - replicó, el rubio se encogió de hombros y lo dejó. Busco un lugar donde sentarse cuando alguien le llamó.

\- Rogue-sama, buenas noches - un linda peliplata lo saludó, llevaba un vestido gris largo.

\- Buenas noches, Yukino - se giró para mirarla, ambos se examinaron.

\- Te ves muy bien - halagó el azabache, la aludida se sonrojó. Después de mirarlo con más detenimiento se percató de algo.

\- Rogue-sama ¿esta usando...? - ¿Qué crees? ¿Me queda bien? - ella le sonrió en respuesta.

\- Se ve perfecto - el pelinegro le devolvió el gesto y la invitó a sentarse junto a él. Yukino si que tenía buen gusto, muchos le dijeron lo bien que se veía con esa corbata dorada en el pecho, un preciado obsequio que atesoraría por siempre.

•

•

•

•

 **¿Qué tal? Fue muy cliché, lo sé. Inspiración-chan y yo al parecer estamos peleadas durante el día, pero en la noche le encanta mantenerme despierta con ideas. Mi primer drabble, espero les guste, muy pronto viene el segundo.**


	2. Amaranto

**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Estoy tratando de escribir todo lo que pueda por el hostigamiento de la escuela, si sigue así no podré participar del mes Gruvia - vale lechuga la vida - no las agobio con mis penas, la dejó leer.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa del reto Maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.**

 _ **Color: amaranto**_

•

•

 _ **"Obsequios"**_

•

•

La joven maga de Sabertooh esperaba en la plaza de la ciudad a su compañero, Rogue. Habían acordado reunirse ahí para resolver cierto altercado sucedido en el gremio referente a un vestido. ¿Extraño? Si, bastante.

Lo que sucedió fue que en una de las tantas peleas entre los dragones gemelos, la pobre maga celestial termino de por medio, y digamos que de esa riña algo no salio bien librado.

 _"- ¡Rogue-sama, Sting-sama! ¡Cuidado! - todo paso en cámara lenta, su paquete termino volando por los aires y aterrizo entre ambos jóvenes, quienes no se percataron de ello y terminaron por destruirlo._

 _\- ¡Ya basta! - el grito de Minerva los detuvo, ahí recién notaron lo que había debajo sus pies, la peliplateada se arrodillo y examino el contenido, estaba hecho pedazos._

 _\- Yukino, lo sentimos mucho - ambos se disculparon, no fue su intención llegar a eso - Esta bien... - respondió ella no queriendo sonar desanimada, Rogue se percato de ello._

 _\- Podemos reemplazarlo - ¡Es una excelente idea! - opino el maestro, al final acordaron salir a buscar un reemplazo mañana."_

Para mala suerte del rubio, fue citado por el consejo a una reunión y no pudo asistir, Rogue se presento unos segundos después.

\- ¿Vamos? - ella asintió, visitaron varias tiendas, desde la más grande hasta la más pequeña pero no pudieron encontrar nada parecido a lo que buscaban.

\- Lo siento mucho, Yukino - nuevamente se disculpó el azabache, ella le sonrió - No se preocupe Rogue-sama, puedo conseguir otro después - el dragon slayer de las sombras agachó la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que era una pieza única? - se sobresaltó al oír su pregunta - ¿Cómo lo supo? - cuestionó, su amigo no le respondió nada y se fue de ahí dejándola sola.

Desde entonces no lo ha vuelto a ver, ahora pasa mucho más tiempo fuera del gremio y ella se ha desanimado. Hoy de nuevo no está en el gremio, regresa a su habitación triste y se encuentra con una caja sobre su cama, al no saber que es se acerca con cuidado.

Al comprobar que no hay peligro abre el paquete y una exclamación de sorpresa sale de sus labios.

\- Lamento que no sea del mismo color - reconoce esa voz en su habitación y sonríe - No importa, en realidad este le queda mucho mejor - levanta el vestido y se lo coloca encima.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? - él le sonríe de vuelta - Definitivamente el amaranto es tu color - ambos ríen siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna.

•

•

•

•

 **Y este es el drabble final de esta pareja, me gusto escribir de ellos, nos veremos luego con la siguiente pareja que escoja, deseen que random-sama me de buenos colores xD.**


	3. Naranja

**¡Volví con más drabbles! Estoy empezando a odiar la escuela, las clases y tareas. ¡Quiero mis vacaciones y las quiero ahora! xD. Da igual, aquí les dejo el primer drabble de esta linda pareja, espero les guste, disfruten de su lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

 _ **"**_ _Porque siempre te recuerdo por un color especial"_

•

•

Porque una fecha importante esta cerca, el cumpleaños de una persona muy especial para ella y no está segura de que obsequiarle. Su mejor amiga, Zera, cumple catorce años y ella aún no ha decidido que va a darle.

\- ¿Qué sería perfecto para ella? - dejó la pregunta en el aire mientras recorría su quinta tienda, en todo este tiempo nada le ha sido de su agrado.

\- ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué es tan difícil conseguir un regalo? - se lamenta la pequeña rubia, el momento se aproxima, solo le queda un día y sus manos están vacías.

Pasa por una tienda de mascotas, viendo perros de todas las razas y tamaños, piensa en que tal vez a su amiga le guste tener una compañía canina pero un recuerdo fugaz cruza su mente y se niega.

\- No, Zera es alérgica al pelo de los animales - descarta la opción y se dirige a otro lugar, ha entrado en una joyería. Collares, brazaletes y anillos ve por doquier pero están fuera de su alcance.

\- Creo que tal vez necesite más dinero - anota eso y entra en la última tienda que encuentra, hay cosas muy bonitas pero no se convence.

\- Disculpa ¿necesitas ayuda? - voltea al escuchar la voz de alguien y se topa con un joven de cabello y ojos negros, bastante guapo diría. Se sonroja al notar que se dirige a ella.

\- E-Estoy buscando un r-regalo para una amiga - a pesar del tartamudeo él logra entenderla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le gusta? - con esa pregunta empieza a enumerar las cosas que su amiga posee.

\- Una mochila naranja, un vestido naranja, zapatillas naranjas, un bolso naranja, un abrigo naranja, una toalla naranja... - mientras enumera cada cosa con sus manos el joven piensa que aquella chica tiene un problema con ese color.

\- ¿Y tú que pensabas regalarle? - cuestiona curioso pues es muy obvio que puede ser un buen regalo.

\- No lo sé, aunque había pensado en unos calcetines rosas - él sonrió, definitivamente necesitaba ayuda en eso.

\- Creo que tengo lo que buscas - salió un momento dejándolo curiosa, después de unos minutos regreso con una gran oso de felpa que a ella le pareció hermoso y perfecto, no es necesario mencionar de que color es.

\- ¡Es genial! ¿Cuánto esta? - No te preocupes, te lo doy yo - ella se sorprendió por la propuesta, volvió a insistir pero él se negó, al final lo acepto.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas le sonrió, y a él, le pareció la más bella sonrisa que jamás haya visto.

•

•

•

•

 **Apuesto mis ganas por estudiar a que se parece mucho a los anteriores XD. Nah, ojalá haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en el siguiente, bye.**

 **Psdt: Debería hacer mi tarea pero estoy escribiendo, soy una rebelde xD.**


	4. Negro

**¡Empezamos con la escritura veloz! Intento reponerme de lo que me falta pues voy muy atrasada, próximamente verán más parejas pero por ahora es solo esto, espero les guste, disfruten de su lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

 _ **"**_ _Porque siempre te recuerdo por un color especial"_

•

•

Él, que siempre se esconde en medio de las sombras como si formara parte de ellas. La profundidad de sus ojos y lo oscuro de su cabello llama la atención a pesar de ser comunes. Sus vestimentas reflejan lo que hay detrás de su mirada: una eterna y abrasadora oscuridad que destruye todo a su paso.

Porque los colores más vivaces pueden ser teñidos y opacados por su persona, con cada paso que da el mundo va cambiando de tonalidad, las hojas verdes se vuelvan naranjas con toques marrones, el césped pierde su característico brillo, las cosas a su alrededor van muriendo a una velocidad abrumadora.

Cuando niño su espíritu estaba pintado por varios colores, reflejo de su juventud y sueños. Siendo un adulto, poderoso mago, el más temido, su alma se sumergió en un profundo negro.

Ese color, lo identifica en todo sentido, su atuendo lo dice, sus planes lo delatan, sus palabras lo demuestran. Su mundo estaba totalmente cubierto con negro, y no contento aún con ello, quiere manchar de aquella oscuridad a todas las personas que alguna vez le mostraron un color.

El esmeralda le recuerda la inocencia que puede tener una persona, el rosa, le recuerda a un preciado familiar.

Y lo que él desea, por su propia ambición, es esconder aquellos colores debajo de su sombra.

" _\- Todas mis dudas se han despejado, Natsu, Mavis ¡Voy a pintar sobre su propia existencia con el negro más oscuro!"_

•

•

•

•

 **Aquí está el final, como que aquí no hubo mucho Zervis pero con el negro no pude trabajar mucho a Mavis así que esto salió. Nos vemos con la siguiente pareja, bye.**


	5. Escarlata

**Mi primer drabble Jerza, espero les guste, disfruten de su lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

 _ **"**_ _Nos conocimos por aquel color tan particular "_

•

•

 _!No, no, no!_

 _¡Tranquila!_

Y lo último que ella necesitaba, es que se perdiera su billetera con todos sus documentos y dinero. Vaya que hoy tenía un mal día.

No, no es que el día en sí fuera malo, porque no había ni una nube en el cielo y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Lo único malo de ese día es todo lo que le ha sucedido. Primero fue al parque, se sentó en una banca a escuchar música, ella estaba muy tranquila cuando un perro le saltó encima y le lamió el rostro.

¿Se preguntan qué tiene de malo? Nada, excepto que sus patas estaban cubiertas de lodo y le ensució todo el pantalón.

Después fue a una heladería, necesitaba algo dulce para relajarse, compró un helado de fresa - su sabor favorito - y se dispuso a pagar. Cuando iba a salir con su helado en mano, un niño apareció de la nada y se cruzó en su camino.

¿Qué creen que pasó con el helado? Acertaron, se dio de lleno contra el suelo.

Decidió ir un rato al centro comercial, a ver si ocupaba su mente en otra cosa, visitó varias tiendas hasta que una llamó su atención. Detrás del vidrio se encontraba un hermoso vestido dorado con franjas negras. No dudo ni un segundo en entrar ahí y comprarlo. Lo tomó, se lo probó, le quedó perfecto y contenta fue a pagarlo.

¿Qué sucedió después? Estuvo quince minutos buscando su billetera, en cada bolsillo de su ropa, incluso dentro de su ropa interior y no encontró nada. Se disculpó con la cajera, dejó el vestido en su lugar y salió echando humo por las orejas.

Esta es la clase de día en el que deseas que a todos los aplaste un meteorito gigante.

Si no fuera porque aún le queda un poco de paciencia, ya habría mandado a volar a aquel vendedor que no dejaba de gritar: _"Periódicos, lleve sus periódicos"_ con una voz espantosa.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle, en verdad que solo deseaba llegar a casa, recostarse y contarle lo sucedido a su amiga Juvia para que la animará. Cuando iba a cruzar la calle una mano la tomo del hombro, se giró para encontrarse con un apuesto, muy apuesto peliazul.

\- Disculpa, creo que esto es tuyo - al instante reconoció el objeto que él le ofrecía.

\- ¡Mi billetera! ¿Cómo? - Resulta que la vi caer de tu bolsillo cuando estabas saliendo de la heladería y te seguí para entregarte la, no fue difícil. Su color destaca al igual que tu cabello.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano a su cabello, su billetera era de color escarlata como este.

\- Gracias - el silencio los invadió hasta que él tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Quieres tomar un café? - se sonrojó por la propuesta pero aún así aceptó.

Ese encuentro fue lo único bueno de su día.

•

•

•

•

 **Aquí está mi contribución al Jerza, nótese que no use ningún nombre así que espero lo comprendan xD, hecho con mucho cariño, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	6. Verde pasto

**Y aquí tenemos el segundo drabble, espero les guste, disfruten de su lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

 _ **"**_ _Nos conocimos por aquel color tan particular "_

•

•

Él era un pequeño niño, con cabellos azules y ojos castaños, no era fuerte ni ágil, tampoco era el más listo. Esa era la razón por lo que los más grandes creían que podían aprovecharse de él, también se debía a que no hacía nada para defenderse.

Sus padres no le enseñaron a hacerlo, la violencia no resuelve nada, fue lo que le dijeron. Entonces ¿acaso a esos niños no les hablaron nunca sus padres?

Otro día de escuela, como cada mañana, en la puerta lo esperan para recibirlo como usualmente lo hacen. Un empujón, un grito y romper algo suyo. Luego al llegar a casa, él inventará alguna excusa sobre ello y encubrirá a aquellos que le hacen daño.

¿Por qué?

Porque está encadenado a vivir de esa manera.

Su libertad, le fue arrebatada.

 _Hasta ese día._

Un nuevo día comienza, acostumbrado a su rutina llega sin ánimos a la escuela, esperando por el pan de cada día. El más grande de esos tres es el primero en acercarse.

\- Miren quién llegó ¿listo, _Jelly? -_ se mofa con una sonrisa, procede a levantarlo del cuello de su camisa y antes de golpearlo, alguien lo detiene.

\- ¡Oye ¿qué crees que haces?! - en cámara lenta vio como aquella niña empujaba al bravucón, él cayó sentado.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a... - calló al ver de quién se trataba, pasó saliva y se dispuso a salir corriendo, no sin antes disculparse - ¡Lo siento, Erza!

\- ¡Más les vale no volver! - amenaza ella, se gira para ayudar al chico en el suelo y lo descubre observándola.

\- ¿Por que me miras así? - cuestiona nerviosa, y es que tenía la mirada fija en un punto, no en sus ojos de color caramelo, tampoco en su llamativo y hermoso cabello escarlata. Estaba mirando su bonito vestido de color verde pasto, eso fue lo primero que vio de su _salvadora._

\- Muchas gracias... - agradece levantándose.

\- No hay de que. Soy Erza, Erza...

\- Scarlet - responde anticipándose, ella se sorprende.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - Tu cabello es muy bonito - la pequeña niña se sonroja por el comentario.

\- ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? - pregunta, aún con el sonrojo. Él asiente, efusivo.

\- Soy Jellal Fernández - se presenta, ella le sonríe y ambos se sientan a comer.

" _Mamá, hoy en la escuela, un caballero de melena escarlata y armadura reluciente me libero de mi esclavitud"_

•

•

•

•

 **Pues aquí le agregué nombres, para que no se confundan xD. Soy la ama de la rareza, cuando terminen de leer lo que escribo dirán "** _ **\- ¿Qué demonios acabo de leer?-"**_ **puedo asegurarlo xD. Nos vemos con la siguiente pareja, bye.**


	7. Lavanda

**Lo que los Nalufans esperaban, me salí de mi zona del confort - El Gruvia - para escribir esto, espero les guste, disfruten de su lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

 _ **"**_ _Sueños pintados de colores "_

•

•

Desde pequeña ha esperado por esta fecha, para algunos puede ser un día más, para ella era el mejor momento de su vida.

Porque cada pequeña sueña con tener una fiesta de quince años, una celebración que alude que aquella niña ya dejó de serlo. Cuando tenía ocho años planeo todo lo que quería, las flores que pondría, el lugar, la comida, la música, los invitados. Pero sobretodo, el vestido.

Escogió el mismo vestido que su madre usó en su fiesta, uno muy bonito de color lavanda, para ella era el mejor vestido que pudo existir. Lo adoraba como si fuera oro, lo cuidaba como porcelana.

 _\- ¿Qué tiene de especial ese vestido? - le preguntó una vez su amigo de la infancia._

 _\- Es el vestido que usaré en mis quince años - respondió con una sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Eso? ¿Por qué no algo nuevo? - ¡A mí me gusta este! - le gritó, dejando en claro que su opinión no iba a cambiar._

 _\- ¿Te falta algo más? - ella lo pensó. Tenía todo, excepto... - Una princesa necesita un príncipe._

 _\- ¿Ah? - ¡Sí! ¡Natsu, tu serás mi príncipe! - anunció. Ahora su fiesta era perfecta._

Solo hubo un inconveniente, su amigo se mudó hace tres años a otro país y no volvió a verlo. Es cierto que su fiesta era perfecta, solo le faltaba su _príncipe._

La gran noche llegó, los invitados esperan ansiosos por la llegada de la quinceañera. Ella sigue arriba, no se atreve a bajar, luce hermosa, tiene un excelente peinado y usa su vestido elegido pero teme bajar, a pesar que su padre dijo que la esperaría al pie de la escalera, ella quería que alguien más este ahí.

\- Es imposible que pueda estar ahí - murmura sin ánimo. Se levanta y camina al inicio de la escalera donde los invitados al verla aplauden. Fija su vista en el escalón final y ve a su padre, sonríe para aparentar su decepción y desciende.

Mientras baja, cierra los ojos e imagina que la persona abajo es otra, siente la mano de su padre tomarla y toca el suelo.

\- Te ves muy hermosa, Lucy - abre los ojos de sorpresa al oír una voz desconocida, gira y ve una cabellera rosa.

\- Siento llegar tarde - se disculpa con una enorme sonrisa - Te traje esto - sacó una flor y se la coloca en su mano derecha - Se lo mucho que te gustan las lavandas.

\- Tonto, te conseguiré un reloj para tu cumpleaños - bromea con los ojos húmedos, llenos de lágrimas de alegría. Él la invita a bailar y acepta gustosa.

 _Un sueño hecho realidad._

•

•

•

•

 **Seguramente algunos no conocen lo que es un quince años, en mi país es una celebración especial e importante, para más información busque en internet xD. Como que fue algo difícil porque no soy muy fan del Nalu - me gusta, pero no tanto - así que espero sea aceptable. Nos vemos en el siguiente, bye.**


	8. Azul marino

**¡Regrese! A terminar el último drabble del Nalu, espero les guste, disfruten de su lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

 _ **"**_ _Sueños pintados de colores "_

•

•

 _"Algún día vestiré ese uniforme y atrapare muchos ladrones"_

\- Nee, Natsu-san ¿no has recibido ninguna llamada de Gajeel-kun? - preguntó a su compañero que estaba recostado en un sofá.

\- No tengo noticias del traga hierro - contesta sentándose.

\- ¿Salimos a comer? - Juvia cree que... - en ese momento alguien entró al lugar donde estaban, era un pelinegro.

\- ¡Cubito de hielo! - saludo Natsu con ironía ante la estupefacción de la peliazul.

\- Juvia, necesito hablar contigo - ignoró por completo al pelirrosa y se centró en ella.

\- ¿G-Gray-sama quiere hablar con J-Juvia? - no pudo evitar tartamudear con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas. Él asintió.

\- Lo siento, Natsu-san. Juvia no podrá comer con usted - se disculpó y se dispuso a salir con el joven de ojos grises.

\- Ya, que importa - se encogió de hombros - No se queden despiertos hasta tarde - habló con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su vergüenza.

Cuando se retiraban, pudo escuchar a la perfección la pregunta enojada y -según el ojigris - desinteresada. - ¿ _Ibas a comer con él sola?_

\- Celoso - murmuró para después soltar una carcajada. Simultáneamente, su celular comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto.

\- ¡ _Salamander, quiero tu trasero aquí y ahora!_ \- frunció el ceño al oír una voz que ya no quería escuchar.

\- ¡Vete a fastidiar a otra persona! ¿por qué no le dices a Juvia? - reclamó.

\- _No lo repetiré, Salamander ¡Trae aquí tu asqueroso trasero! -_ y con eso cortó. Observó su celular con una mueca.

\- Ni la dirección me... - su celular sonó y contestó, de mala gana.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?! - _Uh, Natsu-san, Juvia iba a decirle la dirección del lugar - Mierda,_ pensó. Le grito a Juvia, la hermanita de Gajeel, y por si fuera poco, hielitos lo escuchó.

Estaba jodido.

...

..

..

.

\- ¿Un robo? - Sí, la joven está bien pero necesita ese bolso.

\- ¿No se puede comprar otro? - ¿Qué tan insensible eres, Natsu?

\- ¿Qué es insensible? - Ya entiendo porque eres policía.

El quería trabajar en un caso real, como los que veía por la televisión cuando pequeño, atrapar villanos y quedarse con la chica, pero no obtuvo nada de eso. Es más, encontró al ladrón sentado en el parque comiendo de lo más tranquilo, lo noqueó y lo arrastro hasta la comisaría. Ahí se encontró con una joven rubia.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - observaba feliz su bolso, por alguna razón, esa sonrisa le pareció muy bonita.

\- No hay de que, es mi trabajo - Ahora tengo una razón más para amar esto - su mirada lo confundió.

\- Su uniforme es del mismo color - miró sus vestimentas, ambas eran de color azul marino.

\- Gracias de nuevo...

\- Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.

\- Gracias, Natsu. Yo soy Lucy.

 _"Y aunque fue algo distinto a lo que imagino, al final logró su sueño, atrapó un ladrón y se quedó con la chica"_

•

•

•

•

 **Lo sé, no pude evitar poner algo de Gruvia en este drabble, me fue imposible lograrlo xD. Gracias por leer, los comentarios me encantan y alegran el día, nos veremos con una nueva pareja, bye.**


	9. Violeta

**¡Aún no me rindo! Traje el Albis con el que estoy atrasada, pero esto todavía no acaba, no pienso retirarme sin haber escrito sobre el Gale y el Gruvia.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

 _"El color de una familia, la hace especial"_

•

•

Porque para Alzack, el estar casado con Bisca, era un sueño. Un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás, un sueño que quería revivir cada noche al cerrar los ojos y hundirse en su cama, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al momento de abrir los ojos se daba cuenta de su realidad, oh hermosa y dulce realidad. Se despertaba y simultáneamente giraba su rostro al lado derecho de la cama, y lo primero que veía, eran mechones verdes esparcidos alrededor de la almohada. Después admiraba la blanquecina y nívea piel de la mujer, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, dedicándole una de sus miradas más tiernas al ver el gesto de tranquilidad que poseía el rostro de la fémina.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de aquella mujer al sentir el contacto de esa mano tan conocida, abrió los ojos con lentitud y vio delante de ella a su querido esposo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Buenos días — saludó él — ¿Dormiste bien?

— Muy bien — se recostó sobre la cabecera de la cama — ¿Qué tal tú?

— Excelente siempre y cuando te vea a mi lado — sonrió de lado, un sonrojo se esparció por el rostro de la mujer, ella depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

— Iré a preparar el desayuno — hizo a un lado las sábanas y se levantó siendo observada por su pareja — ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó al ver el gesto del azabache.

— Estas pálida — musitó preocupado, ella pasó un mechón detrás de su oreja — Solo estoy cansada, no es nada — respondió.

— Acabas de despertarte — se sentó al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda — ¿Qué es lo que tienes? — ella pasó saliva, visiblemente nerviosa.

— Alzack, estoy bien — su voz temblaba, estaba mintiendo y él lo sabía. Se levantó y fue hacia ella rodeándola con sus brazos — Puedes contarme lo que sea, siempre estaré para ti — ella soltó un profundo suspiro y se separó. Caminó hacia su mesa de noche y sacó algo de ahí que el pelinegro no alcanzó a ver, lo escondió detrás de ella.

— Está es la razón — le entregó el objeto y agachó la mirada, apenas lo vio no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa .

— Bisca... — ella no podía mirar la expresión del azabache, sin embargo, percibió en su voz una ligera muestra de emoción y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas inundarán su rostro.

— Muchas gracias, Bisca — nuevamente la abrazó, la tomó por sus mejillas y la besó. Dirigió su vista a su vientre plano, lugar donde una vida se está formando. Nunca olvidó ese día, en que su esposa le anunció que estaba embarazada mientras vestía un pijama violeta.

•

•

•

 **Digan me si los hice vomitar corazones, o si esto fue muy cursi, les aseguró que me pondré feliz si logré mi acometido xD. Posiblemente haya Ooc por todos lados, realmente no lo sé, espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos.**


	10. Café

**¡Terminé! Espero les guste, realmente no se me ocurrió otra cosa.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

 _"El color de una familia, la hace especial"_

•

•

— Alzack, ¿está bien hacerlo en el gremio? — una mujer cabellos verdes se encontraba sentada frente a su esposo — Digo, algo podría pasar...

— Bisca — interrumpió él con una sonrisa nostálgica — Ellos no están así que creo que no debes preocuparte por los destrozos que pueda haber — al instante reaccionó con sus palabras, las cuales, inconscientemente la delataron.

— Han pasado cuatro años... — murmuró con un deje de tristeza, el azabache se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente — No te pongas triste, recuerda que día es hoy.

Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios, de un modo u otro él sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor. — Tienes razón, ve adelantándote al Gremio, iré después — se puso de pie y fue a la sala, lugar donde una pequeña niña jugaba.

— ¡Asuka, ven aquí hija! — la niña se levantó al oír el llamado de su madre — ¡ _Mami_! — chilló de alegría y fue corriendo a los brazos de su progenitora quien la alzó.

— ¿Estas emocionada, no es así? — preguntó con una sonrisa a lo que su hija asintió con efusividad. — Veo que alguien está de buen humor — la niña sonrió enormemente al ver a su padre en frente de ella.

— ¡ _Papi_! — se liberó de los brazos de su madre y fue a abrazar a su padre, quien la recibió gustoso.

— Iremos al Gremio ahora, te veo allá. — le anunció a su esposa mientras se llevaba a su hija cargada. Bisca suspiró, debía arreglar unas cosas en su hogar antes de ir al Gremio.

...

..

.

Bisca caminaba hacia el Gremio, había terminado de organizar unos preparativos que tenía en casa, sólo esperaba que su hija estuviera bien.

— ¡ _Mami_! — vio a su pequeña acercarse y se agachó para recibirla, cuando la tuvo en frente le sonrió con dulzura — ¿Qué tal lo has pasado?

— ¡Muy bien! _Mami, papi_ me dio esto — su hija sacó algo de su espalda que la alarmó — ¿Tu padre te dio eso? — ella no se percató del tono que uso su madre.

— Tranquila, es de juguete — fulminó con la mirada a su marido que apareció detrás.

— Asuka aún es pequeña — refutó.

— Es cierto, pero creí que en su cumpleaños podía darle eso — tomó lugar junto a su esposa — Además, me parece que eso la hace más parecida a ti, su sombrero combina.

Ella vio a su hija, traía un sombrero que ella le dio con anterioridad, el arma de juguete que le dio Alzack era del mismo color, ambos eran café. Sonrió al ver a su pequeña feliz.

— Tienes razón — concedió y los acompañó a ver a sus amigos.

•

•

•

 **No se si el sombrero de Asuka es café o no, si no lo es, pues imaginen que sí xD. He concluido con estos dos, nos vemos con la siguiente pareja.**


	11. Rojo

**¡Rumbo a la recta final! Pensaba escribir sobre el Gruvia pero creo que no podré, espero disfruten de los últimos drabbles Gale.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

 _"Me gusta ver ese color en ti"_

•

•

Mirar a Gajeel sin que él lo notara se había vuelto una costumbre para la pequeña Levy, no es que le gustara o algo parecido —nada referente al amor— solamente era un hábito que no podía dejar, se podría decir que era su pasatiempo favorito.

Y es que había algo que hacía que ella no pudiera quitarle la vista de encima, no era por lo atractivo que se veía con su larga cabellera negra, o por lo endemoniadamente guapo que lucía cuando sonreía de lado, no, por supuesto que no era por eso.

Y nuevamente, se encontraba sentada en una mesa del Gremio, actuaba como si leyera un libro pero en realidad su mirada se dirigía de vez en cuando al azabache que conversaba a unas tres mesas de ella. Agradecía que estuviera tan entretenido en su charla como para ignorar las miradas que ella le daba. Bajó su vista al libro tratando de concentrarse en el contenido de este cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, levantó su cabeza y lo encontró delante de ella haciendo una mueca.

— Oye enana ¿qué tanto me ves? ¿tengo algo en la cara o qué? — al comprender sus palabras, su rostro enrojeció.

— ¿Q-Qué? — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir en respuesta.

— Me he sentido constantemente observado y vaya sorpresa me lleve al ver que tu eras la responsable — sus palabras tenían un aire de ironía.

— No es lo que piensas — contestó pidiendo que la tierra la trague.

— ¿Ah, no? Dime la verdadera razón, enana — ordenó cruzado de brazos, ella se sintió acorralada, ¿qué podía responder cuando ni ella misma sabía la respuesta?

En esos momentos, pudo apreciar las facciones del pelinegro un poco más de cerca, y entonces lo descubrió, la razón por la cual no podía dejar de verlo.

— Tus ojos...

— ¿Qué?

— La razón por la cual te observaba, quería ver tus ojos — replicó de nuevo dejándolo aturdido.

— ¿Solo por eso? ¿Y qué mierda tienen mis ojos? — ignoró el mal lenguaje que empleó y le contestó.

— Me gustan.

— ¿Ah?

— Dije que tus ojos me gustan, son como dos rubíes — tal vez su mirada no sería lo único rojo que lo atrajera de él, también debería agregar el pequeño e imperceptible sonrojo que había en las mejillas del azabache en ese instante.

•

•

•

 **¿Y, qué tal estuvo? Es la primera vez que escribo Gale así que espero sea aceptable, nos vemos en el último capítulo de este fic.**


	12. Beige

**¡Y llegamos al final! Ha sido divertido participar en esto, espero les guste esta última entrega.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

 _"Me gusta ver ese color en ti"_

•

•

Llevaba conviviendo con ella más de seis meses, desde que el maestro había anunciado la disolución del Gremio, todos tomaron caminos distintos. Su mejor amiga —casi hermana— se fue a vivir con el stripper —apodo impuesto por él al Fullbuster— sino mal recuerda, Salamander se fue antes de que eso pasará a entrenar y dejó sola a la coneja, quien permaneció en Fiore. Sonrió con autosuficiencia al recordar ese detalle.

Salamander dejó a su mujer sola, en cambio él no. Eso demostraba quien era el mejor hombre entre los dos, su pecho se infla de ego al recordarlo.

En todo este tiempo, se ha acostumbrado a tener la compañía de la pequeña peliazul, el que no esté a su lado lo hacía sentir extraño. Ambos eran ahora miembros del Consejo Mágico, trabajaban juntos como un equipo, la dupla perfecta.

Sin embargo, algo lo traía intrigado, la enana le había dicho que tenía algo que mostrarle y lo dejó pensante, no se le ocurría que podía ser aquella sorpresa. Al principio creyó que ella le regalaría una guitarra nueva pues la anterior desapareció —o eso le hicieron creer— pero descartó la idea porque aún no era su cumpleaños o Navidad. Después pensó que tal vez había aprendido un nuevo hechizo mágico, pero no recordaba haberla visto entrenar.

Tenía demasiadas opciones y ninguna lo convencía, imagino que le mostraría un libro nuevo o una misión que les asignaron, pero todas sus ideas fueron desechadas. Al final se rindió, prefirió esperar aunque su curiosidad lo estuviera matando.

...

..

.

— Y bien enana ¿qué querías mostrarme? — le preguntó cuando estaban reunidos en su habitación, ella giró a verlo.

— ¿Eh? — mágicamente lo recordó — Cierto, ahora lo traigo — salió de la habitación dejando aún más intrigado al azabache. Volvió luego de cinco minutos con una bolsa en mano.

— ¡Tada!~ — de ellas sacó unos ropajes — Son nuestros nuevos uniformes, yo me encargue de que combinaran — le entregó uno peculiarmente grande en comparacIón al otro.

— ¿No están bonitos? — preguntó entusiasmada, él examinó la prenda y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

— El color me gusta — ella también le sonrió — Son color beige, es un color muy bonito y creí que se vería bien en ti — concluyó ella con un sonrojo. Y él no pudo evitar el latido desenfrenado de su corazón al verla feliz.

•

•

•

 **Se acabó, hubiera querido terminar con el Gruvia pero será para otra ocasión, nos vemos en otros proyectos futuros.**


End file.
